narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Shizenkai
Daichi Hakumei is a descendant of the Zenaku and Hakumei clans, And is currently a Jonin level Shinobi living in Yoshigakure. Appearance Daichi has long black and white hair(Trait Common among Zenaku) and Has a white eye on his left and black eye on the right(another Zenaku Trait). He usually wears a black kimono robe with a white cape that also sports a black hood.In Daichi's battle attire it is entirely composed of reinforced nano scale Diamonded armor that looks very similar to a samurai,This armor has black and white scheming with grey twin dragon symbol on the chest and the back. Personality Daichi is a very patient and wise shinobi that can tolerate anything, even kataro's foolishness. Daichi usually gives advice to Riku and Raiden when they're in doubt or needs his wisdom. He overall loves his family and his village so much that he is willingly to give up his own life for them.Daichi is known to participate in battles against rival villages if they have threaten Yoshigakure. History Abilities Daichi is An extremely powerful individual not only because of his lineage but his extraordinarily precise battle tactics and relentless fighting styles.His power was so mighty that he was chosen as Overlord at a young age,which most overlords are middle aged or are young adults. Taijutsu Daichi is shown to be immensely strong and is capable of defeating several taijutsu specialist at once. Capsule of Shinzui Due to being a Zenaku and from another planet, Daichi has Incredibly powerful physical and spiritual power that is said to be unrivaled.He also can withstand any temperature and is almost completely immune to damage and is capable of regenerating at a subatomic level.However it has been shown that he can be killed or injured by powerful weapons crafted by "Gods".Daichi is capable of having an infinite amount of charka due to his body constantly recycling itself to achieve this.Daichi's durability is also Massive to the point where blade of Kubikiribōchō shattered once it hit his skin.Daichi also is incapable of eating,sleeping,breathing or bodily evacuations,Which he can Self-Sustenance endlessly. The capsule of Shinzui also gives their user the abilities of "The precursor and Successor" in which has not been fulling seen yet.Daichi also cannot feel pain or fear. Daichi with the capsuke of shinzui gives him the affinity of a energy known as "Nexus energy" which is composed of Death,life force,good,evil,neutral, Environmental,element,Mental,Aura, twilight, primordial essence that enhance his attacks and battle styles.Each capsule of shinzui user have a unique charka pathway,Which gives them 1083 tenketsu that gives them their infinite charka and is neigh impossible to close. Kinjutsu Daichi has three Kinjutsu in his arsenal,The first one is Element Release:Super Volcanic Eruption is a extremely powerful technique that is said to cause global devastation which oceans cannot put out the lava instead the lava converts the oceans waters into lava.the ground is said to become very hot and toxic if stood on,The skies will become condensed in poisonous carbon monoxide and will block out the sun for millennium.the lava is known to be much hotter then that the core of the sun. basically this technique turns the world uninhabitable,Second jutsu is Element Release: earth swallow,where Daichi can make a village sized area be buried far beneath the surface and be risen back up as stone Which would shattered easily by itself.Third Samsara Goddess:Life cycle sentence, With this technique Daichi can remove multiple peoples souls and store them inside a vase that the Samsara Goddess Carries with her,Souls in the vase will be punish to spend an eternity in purgatory. Kenjutsu Daichi use's a weapon called the Blade of Susanoo,This blade is capable of slicing through several stone pillars at once,Daichi Effortlessly killed several highly trained samurai on his way to the land of snow. Dojutsu Despite having the kamigan,Daichi almost never uses it, unless he unintentional used element Release: super Volcanic Eruption, He has a "secret" technique that can completely counter it.The kamigan also Greatly enhances his Element Release usage. Nature Transformation